moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth. *Joey watches as a man is wheeled into a hospital emergency room. The patient has multiple chains hooked into his skin. While the doctors try to work on him, electricity seems to crackle through the chains and they extend, as though some invisible force is pulling them. The unfortunate patient's head then suddenly explodes. *Joey has a nightmare where she watches her father die in Vietnam. He and his platoon are gunned down in the middle of a field. *Monroe picks up a girl in his club and invites her to his apartment for sex. He has no real romantic interest in her and tells her to leave afterwards, but suddenly the statue in his room - which has Pinhead's face upon it - springs to life and hooked chains spring forth, tearing off the girl's skin. The skinless girl, still alive and struggling, is then absorbed into the statue. *Joey experiences her nightmare again when all of a sudden the scene changes to an entirely different battlefield. She finds herself in a WWI trench, watching as the ground is rocked by explosions, soldiers collapse from gunshot wounds and dismembered body parts rain down upon her. *Responding to the call of Elliott Spencer's spirit, Joey finds herself in another reality that resembles the trench she saw in her dream. It is night, the battle is over, and there are dead soldiers everywhere. *Pinhead is freed from the statue and begins his rampage on Earth by killing everyone at Monroe's club, the Boiler Room. **A chain lashes out from the shadows for a woman's face but her boyfriend grabs it. The chain slips from his grasp and the bladed hook cuts off his fingers. **Another patron is suddenly impaled by a flying snooker cue. **A girl watches as her drink suddenly rises out of her glass. The liquid freezes into a jagged spike and impales her through the mouth. **The bartender's head is shown suddenly wrapped in barbed wire. **A woman shrieks as a hooked chain peels off part of her face. **The DJ is killed when several CDs fly into the air and then embed themselves in his head. **A chain anchors itself in the back of a fleeing customer's skull and yanks him off the ground. **Several chains shoot out of the pockets of the pool table and hook the faces of two people. **Another man gets attacked by a chain which hooks his lower lip. **A woman is shown with a chain hooked to her cheek. **Another woman has a chain hooked to her cheek. This same chain has also impaled a young man through the stomach. **As the people flee in terror, the doors all suddenly shut and are held closed by Pinhead's chains. Blood can be seen seeping out from beneath a pair of doors as the slaughter continues. No one escapes from the club alive. *Joey later arrives at the Boiler Room, not noticing a pair of bodies hanging from a large pipe above her. *Joey enters the club to find that everyone is dead. There are so many corpses around that the floor is barely visible. Chains, blood and severed limbs are scattered all over the place. *Joey runs away and is chased by her cameraman Doc, who has been turned into a Cenobite with a large camera lens replacing his eye. A random punk sees Joey running and is suddenly grabbed by Doc, who extends his camera lens and punches a gaping hole through the punk's skull. *Another Cenobite appears, this one once being the DJ from the club. He approaches an injured taxi driver and throws a pair of CDs into the cabbie's head. *The police appear and try to protect Joey. One cop is killed when CD throws a disk in his face. *Barbie throws a martini shaker full of gasoline at the two surviving cops and then breathes a stream of flame, incinerating the cops and blowing up their cars. Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Hellraiser (franchise) Category:Hellraiser III: Hell On Earth